


Dream

by pseudofaux



Series: Try [2]
Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mejiro, plum blossoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: One of Meiri's dreams. Complete and utter fluff.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to an anonymous tumblr ask. "May I request a fic or something with Kansuke? Basically just some very fluffy fluff. Maybe just him and MC spending time together since I feel like that's the only time he'd be open with his feelings."

I _**dreamed**_.

I dreamed we were beside the bank of the Arakawa in the early days of a new year, with no claims on our time. It was warm for the season and we were sitting with bare feet at the base of a plum tree. His hand was on mine, and I felt _such_ happy peace.

“Meiri,” Kansuke murmured, “What are you looking at?”

“The clouds,” I answered, which was true, though I was seeing them mostly through the blossom-covered branches above us. “It’s an extraordinary day.”

He hummed. Squeezed my hand. I spread my fingers a bit wider so his could slot through.

“Are you seeing any pictures in them?”

I turned my face, smiling, to look at him instead.

“Mostly I was looking through the flowers,” I confessed. “I just wanted to face the sky.”

The line of his mouth became a curve more beautiful to me than any cloud.

“That is… whimsical,” he said gently.

I laughed. “It is. But today feels like that kind of day.”

He moved his hand from mine and leaned in to kiss me. It was a satin kiss, his lips as smooth as they were. I wanted to look at him but my eyes fluttered closed, natural as anything.

When the kiss ended, he pressed his forehead down to mine.

“From time to time, a bit of whimsy is nice,” Kansuke said, and another piece of my heart became irrevocably his. He stayed against me and I stayed rosy with the pleasure of it.

“What other whimsical things might you like to do?” I asked. I wanted to lure out his happiness and put it in the warm sunshine of this day, this unexpected and uninterrupted time together.

He made a thoughtful sound, and stretched out beside me, propping himself up by his elbows.

“I might capture one of the mejiro for you, so you could have their song for yourself. Two, so the one wouldn’t be lonely.”

_Oh, Kansuke._

The little birds were flitting around in the branches above us, singing and flashing their green feathers. I did admire them; they always looked so soft.

“Let’s leave them to be free,” I said. “But I like that thought very much. Any other ideas?”

“Ah…”

He blushed. He _blushed!_ A striking pink high on his cheeks, and his eyes went up to the branches as he frowned.

I gave him time, because that day we weren’t rushed. And I wanted him to be able to think.

“I might… I would like to see flowers in your hair. Some of the plum blossoms.”

I leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek. It was quite warm.

“I would be happy to put them there for you to see,” I whispered. His eyes slid to mine, seeming unsure.

“Truly,” I said.

I knew the sudden frown on his face, and it was the one he wore when he did not want to reveal how happy he was. Rather than challenge him, I kissed his cheek again and stood up to snap off a few stems. He watched me, warm fingers grazing the top of my foot. Reassuring and thrilling all at once.

When I settled on my knees next to him, he took what I’d gathered from my hands before I could start.

“May I?” His voice was tremulous and extremely endearing. I smiled.

“Close your eyes?”

I did, and rested my hands in my lap.  

I could hear him sitting up before his fingers began to work the small branches into my hair. He seemed very sure of what he was doing, and I wondered about that. When he finished, he began anew on the other side of my head. I could smell the clean, sweet fragrance of the flowers as he worked.

“There,” he said finally. “May I see your eyes again?”

When I opened them, his smile—the slightest bit smug, altogether lovely—was right in front of me, and he kissed away my surprise and turned it into something else entirely.

“Meiri… sit with me?”

We were already sitting together, but I never wanted it to end, so I nodded.

I leaned into him, resting my cheek on his shoulder, careful not to dislodge his handiwork with the blooms. My hands found comfortable grip of his robes.

“Thank you for the lovely hair ornaments,” I whispered.

He kissed the back of my head, and thanked me for wearing them.

We sat that way for long, blissful moments. I closed my eyes and tried to soak in the sound of the birds and the wind, the feel of Kansuke’s body rising silently with his breathing, the warmth he was not hiding, the pleasure of _being_ with him.

“Come with me,” he said eventually, shifting.

I would have gone anywhere with him. I let him pull me to my feet, and he walked us closer to the water, out of the shade of the tree.

“Let’s lay here. And… face the sky,” he said.

We faced the sky, but our eyes kept finding each other. Smiles kept blooming on our faces. Our fingers kept stroking, intertwining, tracing patterns.

Eventually, Kansuke blotted out the sky. But since I found him far more beautiful than the sky and his arms were the most wholly satisfying place I could possibly be, that was fine.


End file.
